


少数决

by mmqmdenaodongre



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmqmdenaodongre/pseuds/mmqmdenaodongre
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	少数决

楚门的世界AU，重度ooc，没有常识，一堆bug，无聊预警。

【01】

眼见面前年轻医生的脸庞渐渐要与旁边的白色墙壁融为一体，裴柱现用力眨了几下眼睛，努力使已经有些涣散的注意力重新聚集。

正在记录着什么的医生对此浑然不觉，抽空抬起脸给了她一个善意的微笑。裴柱现努力提起嘴角，却有些不自在地把目光移到了对方领口边的名牌上。

金，多，贤。

她又在心里把这个名字重复了两遍。

“那么，除了家庭之外，”金医生放下了手中的笔，“刚刚谈到的职业问题是不是也给了您很大压力呢？”

“唔，可能……”

“但它们原本就是滞销商品，一直没能售出也不是您的问题啊，”医生保持着标准礼貌的微笑，“那些，呃……”

“几百个木箱，几千套内衣，几万个气球，还有……很多别的。”裴柱现补充道。

“总之，您的焦虑情绪……”

“不是这样的，医生。”

金多贤脸上的笑容僵了一下，紧接着又恢复了原先的神情：“请讲。”

“其实，我是觉得……”裴柱现吞吞吐吐地说，“我的生活有点不太对劲。”

“您具体是指什么方面呢？”

“我总感觉，”裴柱现感到有些难以启齿，“有人在看我。”

“能不能……说得再详细一点？”

“走在街上的时候，有很多路过的人会看我。不是直接看，而是像装作没注意一样地看着我。”

“那可能是因为您太漂亮了啊哈哈。”金多贤干笑了两声。

“不只是这样。有一次我突然想起有忘记买的东西重新回到超市，几分钟前排着长队到处都是人的超市几乎一个人都没有，然而等我再走到收银台的时候，又变回了到处都是人的状态。还有……”

“啊！那我看您一定是需要这个！”

眼看着对面突然拿起手边的新款颈枕朝她热情宣传起来的金医生，裴柱现捏着手指，默默把嘴巴闭紧。

她确信，一定是有什么地方出了问题。

【02】

“不好意思胜完小姐，”康涩琪弯腰拿出自动售卖机里掉落的饮料，起身时神色带着歉意，“我没有兴趣。”

“是怕惹麻烦吗？”孙胜完看上去似乎毫不意外。

“对啊，”康涩琪爽快地承认，“之前那段时间是被到处追着跑，最近也还是会时不时地被人找到或者认出来。”

“不……”

“还有，”康涩琪打断了孙胜完口中还未成形的语句，“不管我怎么做都不会有什么改变的。”

她向孙胜完礼貌地说了句再见，就急匆匆地转过了身。

“但是，”孙胜完在她背后开了口，“你难道没有发现，她已经开始怀疑了吗？”

“哇，真的请来了！”

康涩琪在门口望见屋内对着她鼓掌的两个女生，停下了脚步，迟疑地看向身边的孙胜完。

像学生活动室一样朴素的房间里堆放着各种物品。康涩琪坐进特地为她腾出的座椅，仰起脖子就能看到对面悬挂着的醒目横幅——“白菜权益保护协会”，而下面一行对应的英文被涂抹到只能让人勉强辨认出最后一个单词。

“所以，”康涩琪靠向椅背，“为什么要找我？”

朴秀荣和金艺琳瞪向孙胜完，异口同声：“姐姐你什么都没说吗！？”

在一旁孙胜完百口莫辩的惊慌表情让康涩琪忍俊不禁。

“我知道你们是想要我来帮忙，可是我能做什么？”她敛起笑意，“反对的人有很多，为什么一定要来找我？”

金艺琳举起手：“因为你是第一个在她面前说出来的人。”

“第一个……”康涩琪苦笑起来，“就因为这样，我已经被永远地拉进黑名单了。不要说接触，连参加相关活动都是不可能的事。”

“我们也没准备让你做这些啊，”朴秀荣扬了扬下巴，“有我呢。”

“你？”

“其实，”孙胜完正色，“秀荣她前几天通过了制作组的甄选。拿到的还是戏份不少的角色。”

“你指的是……？”

“也就是说，”金艺琳得意地点了点头，“我们有内部人士了。”

“本期我们请来了从问世开始就充满争议的长寿节目‘Plan B’的策划者，著名制作人……”

金艺琳手忙脚乱地关掉视频窗口，嘟囔着“谁想看这个啊”。康涩琪暗自附和，却在看清金艺琳点开的下一个画面时心想还不如看刚刚切掉的那个场景。

“看这个干什么！”康涩琪飞快地在出现了自己面容的屏幕前伸出手掌，阻挡其余三人的视线。

“我们三个都是节目忠实观众不看也没问题，但……”朴秀荣眨着眼睛，“姐姐你还记得当时发生过什么吗？”

“……记得啦！”康涩琪自暴自弃地承认，“全都记得所以不要看了！”

“那姐姐你就来和我们一起确定暗号吧。”金艺琳用指节敲了敲桌面。

“暗号？” 

“可以是像关键词一样的东西。”孙胜完回答，“虽然管理很严密，但也不是一点机会都没有。甚至可能会比我们所能想象的还要多。”

“没错，”金艺琳附和，“本来就不是像他们宣传的那样二十四小时全都在播她。洗手间和换衣室没有镜头，再加上这几年收视波动，观众变得比以前挑剔多了，睡觉和其他无聊的时候也经常会插播点精彩片段回顾或者别的内容。”

“但是这种时候其他人更没办法靠近她吧……”

“所以说要想个暗号啊，”朴秀荣接过话头，“要是实在不行就只好用那个最糟糕的备用计划了。”

“那是什么？”

“我牺牲一下……”朴秀荣叹了口气，“去和她接吻。”

“哈！？”

“播出限制啊，”朴秀荣用理所当然的语气说，“因为是全球同步直播，同性接吻这种画面在很多地方都是禁止播放的，所以他们必须把画面切掉。”

真是太乱来了。

康涩琪扶住额头，不由得为未来感到了担忧。

【03】

“歪掉了……”

裴柱现站在几米外打量着刚被她挂在客厅里的几个气球。原本是想要给空荡的大房子增添点生气，然而这样看上去反倒显得更凄凉了。

“柱现你就是太胆小了！”

上司的话仿佛还停留在耳旁。可比起怒气冲冲的教训，让她觉得更不舒服的是说完之后上司骤然变得和蔼的脸色，和无比突兀的鼓励。

“但遵守规则，知道妥协，选择安全和低风险的方式就是你最大的优点。”

她在脸上挤出一个笑容，心想这算什么优点。

把木箱搬回家的时候累到了腰。裴柱现一只手撑住箱边，用另一只手拨弄着里面乱七八糟的物品。

气球、内衣、水枪、毛绒玩具……

到底是要怎么把这些东西卖出去，她苦恼地看着手边的打气筒，觉得还是她自行回购会更加容易。

一个小黑点从她眼前掠过。裴柱现迟缓地站起来，试图抓住那只小飞虫。飞虫在空中转了个弯就没了影，而她没来得及收回的手就这么直直碰上了窗户。

裴柱现闭上眼睛，用手指描画在心底已经变得越来越模糊的轮廓。

康涩琪。康，涩，琪。

她睁开眼睛，只看到指尖在窗玻璃上留下的浅浅几道印迹。

是非常普通的相遇。在某次考试结束后的回家路上裴柱现第一次见到了康涩琪。她被路边摊的香气吸引了注意力，一转头就看到在那里站着的女生不小心把炒年糕掉落在身上，后知后觉地露出了惊慌失措的表情。

她只是觉得那个样子很好笑而已。

所以不久后第二次在公车上认出康涩琪的脸时感到很亲切。莫名想要听听对方讲话的声音，于是她趁车辆转弯晃动的时候，半真半假地撞了过去。康涩琪愣了两秒才转过头地看着她说，对不起。

如愿听见了声音，但想要听到的内容好像不是这句。

下一次又隔了几年。她某个拥挤的活动中瞥见了趴在角落里乖乖捧着零食袋的康涩琪。

裴柱现穿过人群，径直走了过去。终于根据别着的姓名牌上得知了对方的姓名。

从那时养成了默念名字的习惯。裴柱现想康涩琪根本就不会记得她。

你叫什么名字？你多大了？家住哪里？要不要喝点东西？那个……其实我以前见过你。

她自认表现还算得体，然而康涩琪的脸上却渐渐出现仿佛做错了什么事的惊恐神色。

“啊，姐姐……”康涩琪慌张地压低声音，“我不应该跟你讲话的。”

无法理解这句话的意思。她想问对方是不是遇到了什么麻烦，需不需要其他人来帮忙，结果又总是词不达意。直到康涩琪抬起头，以下定决心的表情说，跟我走。

“这里暂时没问题吧……”康涩琪在沙滩中央四处张望。

“究竟发生了什么？”她耐心地开口。

“其实……”康涩琪被海风吹得鼻头发红，“我不是康涩琪。”

“哦？”

“不，我的名字是叫康涩琪没错！但不是你以为的……这个样子。”

“姐姐，你被骗了。”

“你周围的人一直都在说谎。”

“姐姐，在你见到的所有人里，没有一个是不认识你的。”

“即使是你没见过的人也会知道你。”

“你知道真人秀吗？不，比这个程度还要严重得多，因为你什么都不知道。”

“就像是一共有三幕的戏剧。那些人就只想把你绑在第一幕里。”

“世界是很大的，不是只能待在这里。”

“还是听不太明白吗？要怎么说呢……”

说实话裴柱现是更加无法理解了，而没过几分钟，她连这样“听不懂”的机会都不再有了。

横冲直撞的轿车驶进了海滩。从上面下来的人们直接把康涩琪打横抱起抛进了车里。

“真是非常抱歉，”中年男性不断鞠躬，“我家女儿在精神上有严重的问题，一不注意就会这样跑出来打扰别人说一些不着边际的话，请千万不要在意！”

车辆启动时，康涩琪突然从车窗上探出半个身子，向她奋力招手。

“姐姐！来找我！我在外面等你！首尔！釜山！大邱！哪里都行！我会……唔！”

话还没说完，康涩琪似乎就被车里的其他人捂住嘴强行拖了进去。

裴柱现这才发觉康涩琪拿着的零食袋不知何时被塞进了她的手心。她用发冷的手撕开包装，机械地把软糖填进嘴里。

第二天裴柱现在报纸和电视新闻上看到了康涩琪出门伤人和顺利入院的事件报道。她偷偷把报纸上康涩琪的照片裁了下来放进抽屉。而没过多久，家中失窃，那张照片就跟着那些财物一起消失不见了。

从那之后，每当触碰到冰冷的事物和听到风吹过的声音，她就总是会想起那个被突然带走的，精神失常的康涩琪。

“外面到底是哪里啊……”裴柱现顺势躺进沙发，用手掌捂住眼睛。

新岛。崭新的岛屿。她的出生地。

像诅咒一样无法逃离。

她最拿手的学科是地理，却从来没能走到这之外的地方去。

手机消息提示音偏偏在这时响个不停。裴柱现发现自己突然收到了一堆来源不明的邮件。她心烦意乱地逐个查看内容后再删除，结果在点开某个影像包时停了下来。

裴柱现有点想吐。

那组照片和视频里面的人，分明就是出现在各个场所的，她自己。

【04】

康涩琪忍无可忍地扯住了朴秀荣的手臂：“不用了吧。”

“再来最后……”

“停，”康涩琪后退一步，“我陪你练了几百遍，再不行的话也没有办法了！”

“好……”朴秀荣深吸了一口气，“就是明天了！”

“秀荣啊，”康涩琪犹豫着看向斗志昂扬的朴秀荣，“我们这样做真的好吗？”

“嗯？”

“就是……如果她保持不知道的状态会不会更幸福？毕竟这么长的时间里她一直都生活在那个世界，万一出来之后无法适应……”

“啊……”朴秀荣了然，“我们都知道哦，姐姐你在那件事发生之后也有在为她做事，但还是没能改变什么。”

“也不算是……”

“我前几天在家里换台的时候看见柱现姐姐的父母了。”

“父母？你是说……”

“对，就是很多年前在她的世界里‘死掉’的那两个人，”朴秀荣点头，“现在也还是经常会有过去关键片段的回放嘛，所以那两个人一直有稳定的曝光度，也分别有自己的家庭，看起来过得很好。”

“从出生开始就生活在数不清的镜头里，对着全世界播出自己的一举一动，主角本人却对此一无所知。”

“因为懂事所以从来不提要求，唯一一次对家里的请求是离开那个岛去家族旅行。结果是被精心策划好的飞机失事，掉进了海里。家人全都遇难，只有她一个人得救。”

“制作组的那群家伙们大概很开心吧，她再也不敢去想坐船和乘飞机，再也不会想离开那里了。”

“据说接下来可能会用观众投票的方式决定故事走向。可那个故事是她的人生。”

“你想过未来吗？万一有一天观众们不想看到她了，他们可以随便把脸转开，但她怎么办？”

“姐姐你真的觉得这样能幸福吗？”

“那，”康涩琪吞咽了一下，“在她知道真相之后要做什么？”

“让她自己对着所有镜头求救。”

“真的？”

“真的啊。如果主人公出了问题，那戏就一定演不下去了。”

看到康涩琪惊讶又难过的表情，朴秀荣揽过她的肩膀，笑着说：“难不成要让兔子从笼子里飞出去吗？”

康涩琪又想起了另一个问题：“你们为什么能为了她这么努力？”

“因为我们都很喜欢她啊，”朴秀荣笑嘻嘻地说，“这个协会的本质其实就是粉丝俱乐部嘛。”

“嗯……”

“还有，我们都知道……”朴秀荣背过身去，用鞋跟蹭着地面，肩膀忽然像是垂了下去，“这是不对的事情。”

【05】

“绝对不是做梦，”裴柱现咬牙，“那上面就是我，每一张都是。在街上，在公司，甚至是……在地下室，在我家里。”

“那照片去哪了？”林娜琏迅速换上了疑惑的表情。

“我……不知道，”裴柱现泄气地俯下身去，“那些邮件突然出现又突然消失了。怎么找都找不到……”

“姐姐，”林娜琏直视裴柱现，“如果像你说的那样，一切都有问题，那我呢？我们认识了这么久，姐姐连我都不相信吗？”

“不是这样……”

“一定是你工作压力太大了，”林娜琏拍了拍裴柱现的后背，“你需要出门散心。”

台上的灯光晃得裴柱现低下了头。年轻女生的歌声透过扩音器变得有些失真。

她有些后悔听从了林娜琏的建议，只想在这首歌结束之后快点溜掉。

不巧的是，那位女歌手从台上走到台下，热情地拉起了她的手。

她糊里糊涂地在起哄声中被带上了台，被迫贴近麦克风和对方合唱了几句。

然而在歌曲的末尾，她感到对方在牵手时把什么东西顺势攥进了她的手里。裴柱现诧异地看了对方一眼，而歌手带着笑意，凑到了她的耳边。

“去换衣室看。”

裴柱现回到住所，走进换衣间，把紧紧握了一路的便利纸展开铺平，读出上面的句子。

“你猜第二幕的开场是什么？”

【06】

“该不会真的在精神上受刺激了吧？”手机里朴秀荣的声音满怀忧心，“已经两个多月了……”

“她第二次回去找你上台互动的时候，你们两个悄悄说了什么？”康涩琪回忆起之前的播出画面。

“她问了我两个问题，然后我回答她了。”

“是什么？”

“她先问‘我是主人公吗’，我说‘是’，她又问‘只有我吗’，我说‘是’。”

“只有这两句？”

“嗯，只有这两句。”朴秀荣开始唉声叹气，“那样直接去买飞机票和船票肯定会因各种各样的人为理由不能成行啊。买票失败之后再来找我也好啊！结果就开始这样每天在地下室冥想几个小时了。要不就是在屋子里摆弄那些她卖不出去的破东西。姐姐你有没有发现最近精彩片段回顾和其他演员的戏份突然增多？不过我也就是因为这样现在才能偷着和你通话。你说，会不会是之前那个邮件故障的原因！？亲眼看到自己被监视影像的冲击力绝对……”

“等等秀荣啊，你们这个协会……”

“是我们这个协会。”朴秀荣纠正道。

“好，”康涩琪认输，“我们这个协会……是不是帮了倒忙啊？”

“不，我相信……啊，姐姐，我这边好像有事情，我过一会儿再打给你！”

“消失是什么意思……”从睡梦中被孙胜完来电吵醒的康涩琪目瞪口呆地看着直播画面里的混乱场景。

“就是人不见了！”电话里杂音轰鸣，“我正在去活动室的路上，艺琳她应该就睡在那里，涩琪你也快点来吧！”

参演者们在街道上来回扫荡的样子就像是会出现在恐怖片里的惊悚场景。

康涩琪穿上外套时听到了更加嘈杂的声音。她转过头，看到屏幕中黑压压的人群一起指着上方惊叫起来。

金艺琳打开门时带着点起床气，脸上还残留着衣服的压痕。她半眯着眼睛，一脸发蒙地问出了什么事。

康涩琪试着弯起嘴角，却忍不住哽咽起来。

她说：“兔子飞起来了。”

【07】

踩下油门。握住方向盘的手已经不再发抖。

康涩琪拼尽全力，赶往她要去的目的地。

一切都很荒唐。

不管是漏洞百出的拯救计划，还是裴柱现的生活本身，全部都荒唐透顶。

而康涩琪直到这一刻才领会，她们无论如何都希望她能参与其中的真正原因。

“你现在就去摄影棚吧。什么？当然是开车去。”

“虽然现在那里人应该要多到爆炸了……”

“咳咳，作为最重要的协会成员，终于意识到自己的责任和隐藏已久的使命了吧！”

“挤到最前面去。挤不进去就站到最高的地方，就算是爬也要爬上去……总之，一定要让她看到你。”

“我们可以混到她身边，告诉她发生了什么，帮她离开那里。”

“但只有你能做到这件事。”

“在门口等着的人一定要是你才行。”

——“去接她吧。”

【08】

风声从耳边呼啸而过。用不着照镜子裴柱现也知道自己此时的表情肯定糟糕至极。

自制“飞行器”就这么在她的不安和恐惧之中摇摇晃晃升了上去，居然还能抵挡住突如其来的电闪雷鸣和狂风暴雨。

裴柱现庆幸地想，脚下这没人要的箱子质量可真是好的出奇。

拽着绳子的手被勒到快要失去知觉。不敢向下看，可成千上万的气球又遮挡住了头顶的风景。所以她只好闭紧双眼，不断默念着“不会死的不会死的”，然后想起了康涩琪。

如果再次见面的话要说什么呢？

其实我不喜欢吃软糖。

想把当时没来得及说出口的那句“谢谢”讲给你听。谢谢你没有对我说谎。

也有一点想你。

气球群似乎顶到了什么东西。于是裴柱现不得不张开眼睛，努力向上方的侧面望去。

她很快就意识到了那是什么。裴柱现怔了一会儿，缓缓蹲了下去，笑着抹掉眼角泛出的泪。

顶端LED屏幕中的云安静地飘动着。温柔的讲话声传入了她的耳里。

那个声音自顾自地做着自我介绍，说是策划了这一切的制作人，说想和她谈谈，说让她放心地说话因为那边都可以听到，说现在非常替她感到担心。

“柱现啊，你不是最怕高了吗？不害怕掉下去吗？”

“害怕，但是没关系。因为是主角，”裴柱现鼓起勇气，慢慢直起身来，“所以在这一幕结束之前我是不会死的。”

那个声音依旧平稳。

“柱现啊。”

“你刚出生两天我就在医院见到了你。”

“你是那里面哭声最弱的孩子。”

“你学会走路的时候是我站在你对面。”

“还记得吗？你第一次看电影的时候把棒冰掉在地上哭了。”

“如果你执意要走，我会为你打开顶棚。”

“你以为外面的世界会比这里好吗？”

“它比这里有着更多的谎言和欺骗，还会有更糟糕的事情。”

“但如果你能改变你的心意，那就什么都不用担心。”

“我保证，在这里，你永远都不会受到伤害。”

“所以，不要走，就当做什么都没有发生过。”

“你愿意留下来吗？”

裴柱现环顾四周，向她看不见的每一个镜头用力摇头。

从她带着起飞的心愿拿起气球的那一刻起，裴柱现就已经决定要抛下过去人生中所擅长和习惯的一切——安全、规则、妥协与低风险。

她已经准备好了。 

END.


End file.
